Hope Given!
by WhimsytheRobot
Summary: Harry speaks with a muggle trying to pick him up. From said muggles perspective. Post hogwarts and War. slash, HD


Title: Hope Given

One-Shot

Rating: R for swearing and discussion of fucking

Ship: Drarry

Jake was looking for a good time. To be completely honest he was looking for a good fuck.

_Does that make me slutty?_ He mused. _Oh well._

His eyes scanned the dark bar, looking for likely candidates. "Him maybe"? Blue eyes flicked up and down the 6' 0'' ish frame of a gold skinned surfer type.

"Nah" Jake said " Too bulky"

"Your way to picky Jake, that's why you never see any action." Jake turned to glare at his blond friend.

"Fine, use your expert best-guy-to-fuck radar and pick someone"

Mary grinned at her irritated friend and gave a mock bow. "My pleasure" She turned her blond head to scan the bar and dance floor. "_Him, _definitely. Not to _bulky." _

Jake turned to see who she was pointing out. Blue eyes widened slightly when he saw him. He had a slender build with long limbs. A definite hottie. Bright green eyes surveyed the crowd with something close to amusement.

"To your liking? Because if he's not…"

"Perfect" Jake said abruptly. He stood up swiftly and walked over to the bar a few feet away from the guy in question.

He surveyed his light skinned profile. Twenty-two? Twenty-three? His eyes trailed down his slim body. The guy was wearing tight jeans and a short sleeved green shirt, both left little to the imagination. He was about 5' 9".

"Hey, come here often?" he mentally cringed at the lame pick up line.

Green eyes met his and he gave a slow smile. "Nope"

"I'm Jake, by the way"

The man hesitated for a second before saying "Harry"

Jake licked his lips slowly, "So Harry, Looking for… someone?"

"If you're trying to pick me up, sorry, I'm waiting for someone"

"Oh?" Jake took a step forward "sure I can't _persuade_ you?"

Harry gave a gentle smile, "No"

Jake frowned slightly "Why not?" he was a little put out.

"Sorry mate, you'll understand when you grow up and fall in love"

"Grow up and fall in…? What's that supposed to mean?"

Harry held up his hands, "Nothing, just that I've done the whole string of one night stand thing, it didn't work for me. I really hope I never have to do it again"

Jake stared at him. The look in his eyes when he said that… he could tell it was real. He relaxed against the bar, he knew when he was coming up against a brick wall.

"So this…guy?" at Harry's nod he continued " What's so special about him?"

Green eyes softened and he stared down at his drink. "He's loving, the best fuck I've ever had, bold as brass, sexy as hell, cocky… and he genuinely wants me for me, loves me"

Jake saw love there, real love, the kind everyone secretly hoped for but few ever really found. It made him more than a little jealous.

"I envy you"

Harry stared at him in surprise. "What?"

"Where did you meet this dream guy? Because I think you need to point me in that direction."

Harry laughed lightly and pushed his black hair out of his eyes. "Sorry, but where I met him isn't exactly a place you can go. We've known each other since we were kids. We were at school together."

"Yeah? And was it love at first sight?" Jake was interested now, because he really _did_ want that.

Loud laughter bubbled out of the raven haired mans throat. "Hell no! We _hated _each other with a _passion_."

"Then how…?"

Green eyes turned thoughtful "Bad stuff happens, frequently when your in my… type of situation. We both changed, or maybe just allowed the other and ourselves to see the real person behind all of are masks. Before I knew what had happened, he was the only person in my life who seemed to genuinely understand me. Because of experiences we've both had he's the only one who really _could_ understand me or maybe the only one strong enough to. We were both pretty screwed up at that point in our lives. I, for one, had major issues."

Jake looked at him dubiously, "doesn't sound very promising."

"No" Harry agreed. "but before long I came to understand him, want him, and eventually to love him. Haven't you ever heard the saying 'To really know someone is to have loved and hated them in turn?' " He took a slow sip of his drink. "It took us awhile to get there- almost six years- but… it's great, fantastic. Every second we're together I think I love him just that little bit more. We've gone through practically everything there is that could possibly tear us apart."

"Everything?"

"Yep, jealousy, disapproval, grief, death, hard headedness…" Harry's mouth turned up in a smile at this. "But its okay, we're great"

"How did you get together exactly?"

Harry laughed again. "I got sick of telling myself that I didn't want to screw his brains out. So I just shoved him up against the nearest wall when we were fighting out of shear sexual frustration. " he chuckled. "Draco didn't seem to mind."

Jake smirked slightly "Draco?"

Harry smiled, "Family name"

"Miss me?" Suddenly Harry's eyes lit up as two white silk clad arms circled his slim waist.

Harry made a surprised noise and turned to press his lips against the pale blonds. Jake had to agree, the man was sexy. White blond hair and pale skin, good lean build. Draco was about an inch, maybe two taller than the green eyed man.

Harry pulled back slightly, "Always" he whispered huskily.

"That right?" pale lips smiled lovingly.

Harry gave him one last peck before turning to Jake.

"I take it this is 'Draco'?"

Harry grinned happily "Yep. Draco this is Jake, Jake, Draco"

Silver eyes met his before nodding in greeting. "Hey"

"Harry here was telling me wonderful things about you. "Loving, the best fuck I've ever had, bold as brass, sexy as hell, cocky…' Isn't that what you said Harry?" Jake said teasingly.

"Of course" Harry smiled and looked at Draco. A slight blush stained the pale cheeks. "Isn't that adorable?" He said as he pinched said cheek.

"I swear Harry, you're the only person in this world who can still make me blush" Draco grumbled. But Jake could hear in the way he said _Harry_ that the love Harry had was utterly and completely returned.

Harry's smile widened "Want to dance luv?"

"Always" Draco echoed Harry's earlier answer with a smirk.

Harry turned to Jake. "It was nice talking to you"

Jake smiled "You too, and thanks for telling me about you and Draco here, It…" Jake laughed and shook his head "Never mind"

From time to time through the entire night, Jake watched the two of them dance. They danced in the slow, loving, enticing, completely intimate way of lovers, occasionally stopping to sit where they'd kiss each other hungrily.

1.Over the period of a few hours, eight people joined them at a booth. A woman with wavy brown hair and a curvy frame that was holding hands with a tall red haired man, two tall dark skinned males (the one with the slanted eyes had his arm draped over the shoulders of a woman with blond hair and dreamy eyes), another woman with short dark hair, a man with sandy blond hair, and a woman with long red hair that he was sure was the red haired man's sister. The talked and laughed like best friends, though there was the occasional almost friendly argument between the red haired man and Draco.

Harry and Draco always went back to the dance floor. Over and over, obviously loving every second they were together.

_It gives me hope._

--------------------------

Author's note:

Hope you enjoyed My fic!, my second slash posted, first Drarry posted.

Can you figure out who all I was talking about in this paragraph?

-----

Some challenges for all you Drarry writers out there!

Sirius's death, Draco renounces the dark side, a fragile friendship. (Try for novel length but if you don't want to that's ok) Draco is at Sirius's funeral. Slash!

Harry and Draco, seventh year of muggle studies,. 3 weeks, camping trip takes ,younger students, Voldy's dead, slash of course

Anyway! Please tell me if you're attempting it!

Go on your merry way to more Drarry slash!


End file.
